


Jacket

by CosmioStar



Series: 30 Second Read [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I just really love Connor's jacket, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: “It looks very good on you.”





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog! [Story Time With Cosmio](https://cosmiostar.tumblr.com/post/178678585668/30-second-read-connor)

You smiled brightly back at the reflection in the mirror. Pulling the long gray sleeves back to uncover your hands. This jacket was quite a few sizes bigger than you, though that only made you love it more. Pulling it tighter around you as you continued to check it out in the mirror.

The luminescent blue triangle catching your eye. Turning your body slightly different angles to watch it reflect the light. You couldn’t help a small giggle at the sight. Your right hand subconsciously reaching up to brush over the letters and numbers you now knew by heart. Turning your back to the mirror, glancing over your shoulder to catch sight of the larger set of the same letters and numbers.

RK800.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” You startled slightly, you head snapping towards the bedroom doorway. You smiled sheepishly back at Connor where he stood.

“You left it on the bed and I…” your shoulders shrugged, hardly noticeable in the jacket. “I just really wanted to try it on.”

Briefly, you saw his led flicker between blue and orange, settling back to the calming blue. Your world lighting up as his soft chuckle filled your ears. Within a few strides of his long legs, he crossed the room. Placing his large hands on your shoulders, he turned you back towards the mirror. Leaning down to lock eyes with you in the mirror, he smiled and pressed a kiss to your temple.

“It looks very good on you.”


End file.
